The End Result
by Sienna-x
Summary: As the two most powerful covens face each other, only one will survive and be victorious. However the Volturi will stop at nothing to see the Cullens dead.Taking place at the end of Breaking Dawn, a true bloodbath between our favourites. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

The End Result

Note: I was unsatisfied and fed up with the ending to Breaking Dawn. Call me, sad or sadistic but a happy ending didn't seem like the right ending to such a build up. Something should have occurred, something dramatic, unexpected, anything but the Volturi walking away perfectly unharmed and without a fight. So here I am again attempting to make opinion into story.

I am NOT slandering Stephanie Meyer or any of her works. Her writing as always is awesome. Disclaimer: Situation and characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer. Characters may have been altered to suit this piece. It is but a short piece, I could have made it go on forever but you know what they say, short and sweet. Enjoy ^^

'_**They Came With Pageantry, With A Kind Of Beauty.'**_

Standing before them were the most talented and powerful vampires the world had known. Proud to the core, their every movement screamed arrogance, precision and the promise of death. They had arrived with the knowledge that the Cullens had some kind of dark secret, impossible to believe, Aro had felt compelled to investigate such far-fetched claims. The Volturi, the most elite of all night creatures, royalty and feared for a purpose covered the soon to be battlefield in ironically, an arrow shape. With the three main Volturi's at the head, they reached a standstill ten metres from the opposing side.

Glancing to both her sides, Bella found her two sources of support. Edward squeezed her hand tightly while Jacob, still clutching Renesme, smiled warmly. The idea was that 'if things began to turn ugly', as Jacob had phrased, then he and Renesme along with the false documents were to flee alive. With no sign of Alice or Jasper, Bella knew a bloody fight was imminent. Before her thoughts could become any deeper Caius spoke.

"Why I see the claims were right. The child is a truth!" A snarling smile broke across his features; war was exactly what Caius wanted.

"Caius, surely you can see, she is harmless?" interrupted Carlisle.

Whipping his head back to the Cullens in a manic action, Caius rejoined, "Harmless" his words almost hissed. "Hardly harmless. She will expose us. After our so many years of keeping our kind hidden you want that vermin to ruin the peace?"

"Vermin!" Bella shrieked. "My daughter is no Vermin!"

Struggling to hold her back, Edward released Bella after her temper subsided.

"Ahh, young Bella, so nice to see that you are no longer human" Aro stated.

"Enough! The child shall be killed!" roared Caius.

"No! She is not a vampire!" argued Bella.

"Lies. Pointless, petty lies."

"If you'd just let me explain" Carlisle suggested.

He was met with mocking laughter, "Explain?!"

Knowing that any attempts at arguing were useless, Bella resorted to studying the Volturi guards. As she watched, she noticed some of the guard edging closer towards her side and judging by the expression on Jane's face, she like the rest of the Volturi, were preparing for an unannounced attack.

"Edward..." she warned, inaudible to anyone else.

Following her gaze he realised what was happening. Nodding curtly at Emmet, both the men stationed themselves for the fight.

"But she isn't vampire!" Carlisle continued.

"Need I repeat myself? Lies!" Caius sang.

Smiling to herself, Bella was grateful at Carlisle's attempt. Although without Edward she was nothing to him, he had always treated her and Renesme as if they were his own. Glancing at the three Volturi, Bella noted a significant difference. Everything about Caius emitted rage, hatred and jealousy. _Jealousy for what,_ she questioned silently. Next to him stood a carefully controlled Aro. From his rare and subtle movements, she quickly realised he was the one instructing the guards. Finally her gaze fell on Marcus, the least involved of the three. He wore a bored expression; evidently he alone thought this venture was a waste of time.

Her train of thought died swiftly as she felt a subtle pricking sensation over her body. Although it was far from painful, it was irritating. Looking around her eyes locked onto the person responsible, Jane. Exactly opposite Bella now stood one of the most feared of the Volturi's puppets. Her talent alone was enough to make an entire army helpless. Mercifully her talents or Alec's for that matter seemed to have little or no effect on Bella. The obvious grin that had previously masked Jane's face, slowly washed away. As the realisation struck Jane, Bella knew that she would become Jane's first and prime target._ Great,_ she thought.

Taking in the rest of the guards, Bella had only seconds to react before the fight commenced. Racing towards each other with supernatural quickness, either side began a bloody onslaught. With the few moments she had to look around she saw that both Emmet and Edward were busy with Caius. Searching for Jacob, she knew that if her body had still been human she would have come close to fainting. With no sign of her child or the werewolf, Bella collected her thoughts, _I told them to flee, so they did, simple_.

"Bella!"

"Jane" she replied, noting the gleeful look that the volturi wore.

"I see you are still immune to my powers."

"Yes" she answered smugly.

By now the two females had created a circular motion, which neither dared to break.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, burning you. Piece. By. Piece" Jane informed as a dangerous look danced through her eyes.

"Then I'm sorry" Belle rejoined with true sincerity, causing the vampire she thought of as psychotic to freeze.

"Why?" Jane questioned, a clear confusion coating her features.

Wordlessly Bella answered, using her newly acquired strength and skill she launched forcefully at Jane. Slamming into the ground, Bella continued her assault, tearing the limbs of her victim apart. The horrified expression remained on the Volturi's face as she realised what was happening. A loud snapping noise engulfed them both as Bella sustained the ritual. By now Jane had given up on her mind games and was struggling against Bella's newborn strength.

"You-" Jane managed before Bella severed the head.

"You were saying?" Bella retorted as she set the body pieces alight.

The flicker of the flames mesmerised her briefly until she sensed an approaching Volturi.

"Alec" she greeted, the growing flames still dancing behind her.

"Jane?" he growled, taking a defensive stance.

"Dead" she answered emotionlessly.

"No!" he roared, lunging immediately for her neck. Rolling around, she felt the grip on her neck tighten. With little effort she kicked Alec off her torso, sending him flailing through the air until his body connected loudly with the ground. Before he could return to his fight, a blur darted past, blocking him from view. Suddenly an intense scream echoed through the battlefield. Dropping the shredded remains of Alec, the blur, who Bella identified as Jasper proceeded to alight it.

"Jasper?" she asked as she swiftly moved next to him.

As he turned to look at her, she noticed the hungry expression that he wore, it was so very feral.

"Jasper?" she asked again uncertainly.

Blinking at her, he finally registered who she was, shaking away the wildness, he smiled.

"Bella!"

"Where's Alice? When did you get back?"

"She's fighting somewhere and just after the fight started."

Yet another series of shallow screams followed, scanning the area she realised that everything had drawn to a standstill. A breeze swept across the scene, causing all alive to freeze. The blazing fires continued to grow, feeding on the dead vampire flesh. Clenching her fists, she forced herself to take note of who remained. To her surprise, not a single Volturi stood amongst them, either they had been killed or spared by Carlisle. Her joy soon ended. Searching the few faces that did remain, she found several missing.

Darting across the battle scene, she covered a lot of ground speedily, glancing at the dead as she moved. Unexpectedly she stumbled across something unwanted. Crouching, she examined a badly burnt face. Turning it over in her hands she gasped in horror. In her hands lays the remains of Rosalie. Dropping the head she pushed herself back, aghast at what she had discovered. Staring at the severed head, she felt her stomach turn. Thankfully Rosalie's eyes were shut as Bella could not imagine facing the accusatory look the corpse would've given her. What little of the beautiful vampire was left, lay scattered near Bella's shoes. Sustaining her panicked scuffling, she backed into Carlisle. Staring at him, her face maintained her shocked expression.

"Bella?"

"She's... dead?"

"Who?!" he demanded, his face becoming immediately worrisome.

"R..Ro..Rosalie."

Instant grief washed over his face, his eyes became empty.

"Where?"

"Th... there" Bella stammered as she gestured to where she had previously been.

"Bella?" questioned a very sombre voice.

"Alice!" she replied, hugging the vampire enthusiastically. A ghost of smile touched her lips before she remembered what had just happened.

"Alice, I-"

"Bella there's something I need to tell you" Alice interjected. As she watched Alice she knew that if she was capable of crying properly then she would've.

"Alice?" Bella asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"Bella I'm sorry but-"

"It doesn't matter. You and Jasper came back"

"No. It isn't that..."

"Then what?"

Watching Alice's expression change, Bella felt physically sick.

"Who is it?"

"Bella, I-"

"No tell me. Who's dead? Is it Esme? Emmet? It can't be Jasper I just saw him. I-"

"Edward."

**Comment and rate please xD**

**But remember, please be nice. **

**I'm just a teen with a grudge against Breaking Dawn ^^**

**If response is good, I'll continue, e.g. aftermath etc...**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: So thanks to the demand, I've written a prologue of sorts depicting the aftermath of the fight in 'The End Result'. If you've not read that first, I insist you do now, otherwise this story is no good =(. I'm not entirely sure what path I'm going to take with this story if its good it might continue as a fanfic... –shrugs you tell me what you think. I want to thank everyone who actually reads and comments, thus fuelling my writing. xD Also while I'm here check out my other twilight fanfics, 'Some Things Are Never Forgotten', 'The Girl's Guide To Dealing With The Dark Side' and a newbie that I might consider changing into a fully fledged fanfic, 'A Glimpse Into The Genius Mind That Is Jacob Black'.**

**Aftermath**

"Edward's.... Dead?" Bella questioned, her voice small and empty. Slumping on the ground, she hugged her knees, mimicking a child. "He can't be dead, he just can't!"

A shaken Carlisle resumed his fatherly ways, although his son had just been announced dead, he had yet to lose his temper.

Looking up with teary eyes, she stared at him as he spoke.

"Bella?"

"He's not dead!"

"Bella. It's alright we're here for you."

"But he isn't"

Cradling her head in his arms, he hugged her tightly as she sobbed.

As she cried, she noticed that the Cullen family themselves were in tatters. Emmet had lost Rosalie; Esme was mourning the loss of two of her children and Alice ad Jasper appeared to be blaming themselves for the deaths. Choking on her sobs, she forcefully stopped herself from crying. Wiping desperately at her cascading tears, she stood up, breaking away from Carlisle's hold.

_I need to be strong, for my family. They need me_, she thought. With her insides replicating a shattered mirror, she knew that her intentions were going to be easier said than done. Desperately wanting to cry and mourn for Edward, she pulled herself together, _no more pathetic Bella,_ she concluded. There'd be time for crying later, in the safety of her room.

"I want to see the body" she said to no one in particular.

A steady silence followed.

"Of course you do" murmured Esme. "Alice?"

"See... that's the thing, there is no body.

"What?!" Bella shrieked.

"Have they burned him?" Esme inquired.

"I haven't found any other fires other than the one we used for the volturi."

"Did they make any fires?"

"No. Not that I recall. They never thought of burning any of our dead... well except from parts of Rosalie" Alice replied.

Another icy wind ripped across the battlefield. Carlisle finally joined the conversation, his eyes exhausted, suggesting that the battle had affected him more than he would like the rest of them to believe.

"So what you are saying is we are not certain if Edward is dead?"

"Exactly" Alice answered.

"So he may be missing or taken prisoner?"

"That's a possibility."

Turning to a sombre Emmet, Carlisle inquired, "Were there any Volturi alive at the end of the battle?"

"Aro and a few guards fled."

"So he may be alive?" Bella cried, her words enthusiastic.

"Bella, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but the reality of my son being alive, is slim to none. Even if the Volturi had taken him prisoner, they're bound to kill him."

Defiant, she rejoined, "No. There's a chance, even you admitted that."

"Bella-"

"I don't care. Say what you want but tomorrow I'm leaving. I'll search for him and I'll find him" she said, interrupting Carlisle.

"But you don't even know where he is!" exclaimed Emmet, releasing some of the emotions he had withheld since Rosalie's death. "You think you can just leave this mess, find him alive and well and bring him home! You're so naive! He's dead! Face it, he dead just like Rosalie! And if by some twisted miracle the volturi have him, he'll still be dead!"

"No you listen! We're in this mess because of me and I'll fix it. He's alive I know he is! And I'll find him! No matter what!"

"Bella.."

Choosing to ignore Carlisle's warning, she turned to Alice, a smile breaking across her lips.

"Can you see anything about him?"

Concentrating, Alice focused on Edward. Shaking her head she replied, "I can't find him. I can't focus. It might be because Jane's attacks have worn me out or..."

Not wanting to hear another fake proclamation regarding her husband's death, Bella addressed her family.

"I'm leaving tonight. Alice are you coming with me?"

"Bella I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"Then I'll go on my own. First any signs of Jacob and Renesme?"

"They left. Bella-"

"If I'm lucky they may still be near Forks."

"Bella!" Jasper yelled, grabbing hold of her.

"Look I get it. You don't want to come with me but don't stop me either."

"Actually both I and Alice are coming with you."

A broad smile swept across her pale face, the family didn't believe Edward was alive; they didn't appreciate her efforts of retrieving him either. Well by the time I'm reunited with Renesme, I'll have Edward back with me, Renesme will see her father again, she vowed...

**So... what do you think? Review! Immediately! -please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notice.. **

**To my wonderful fans, I never expected this story to be recieved so well.**

**I honestly had no intention of continuing after The End Result, rather leaving it as a stand alone piece.**

**But due to the popularity, ^^ - i feel loved- I wrote a very dismal attempt at a continuation... One sadly for know I have no intention of finishing at the current moment.**

**I wanted to leave The End Result with an ending of intrigue, with the supposed death of Edward, I know none of you saw that coming right? ;)**

**So for now, I will continue to focus of my fanfic, Some Things Are Never Forgotten, check it out if you haven't already... it's extremely different to what a lot of fanfics are based on.. For starters Bella has a backbone and she's back with avengence!**

** xxx**


End file.
